


Ways to Motivate

by Koffee



Series: Vigilante AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bad Flirting, M/M, Promises, Vigilante AU, motivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:55:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto laughed, he bent down and whispered, “You really suck at flirting.”</p>
<p>“Flirting?” Kuroo glared at Bokuto, “I’m not flirting.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ways to Motivate

“Hey, I got you some clothes!” Bokuto shouted as he threw open the apartment door.

“Awww, really?” Kuroo looked up from the gun he was cleaning, he had six of them out all different shapes and sizes, “That’s so kind of you, you see, this is why we’re friends.”

Bokuto laughed, and dropped the bag in Kenma’s lap, “Not for you, Kuroo, but this guy,” he patted Kenma on the head, “has been wearing the same clothes since the day we found him.”

“I never noticed,” Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows, “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

Kenma shrugged, he dug through the clothes and pulled out a Legend of Zelda shirt and a Star Wars shirt. He smiled, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Bokuto smiled back and then stuck his tongue out at Kuroo, “We can’t have our buddy looking like trash.”

“B-but he never said anything!” Kuroo shouted, trying to defend himself, “How am I supposed to know he needs clothes?”

“Because he’s been wearing the same thing every day.” 

Kenma stood up, clutching the bag to his chest, “I’m going to go try these on.”

“You should model for us!” Kuroo suggested, smiling wide.

“No.” Kenma denied and walked toward the bathroom. Before shutting the door, he looked back at Kuroo and opened his mouth like he was going to say something but decided not to.

Bokuto laughed, he bent down and whispered, “You really suck at flirting.”

“Flirting?” Kuroo glared at Bokuto, “I’m not flirting.”

“You also really suck at lying.” Bokuto skipped toward the closet and retrieved a box of throwing knives, “You know, if the flirting doesn’t work, you need to tell him you have feelings for him.” he sat down in front of Kuroo and began cleaning his weapons.

“I don’t have feelings for him,” Kuroo denied, “He’s only been living with us for what? A week? Two weeks? I don’t have a crush on him, maybe you do, maybe that’s why you bought him clothes.”

“I bought him clothes because he needed them,” Bokuto insisted, wagging a knife in the air, “You need to tell him if you like him, because there is no one hundred percent guarantee you’ll come back in the morning...that’s what Akaashi always tells me, you know, like if I need to tell him something I should do it because I might not get another chance.”

Kuroo fell quiet, he glanced down at his guns and then up at the bathroom door where Kenma was, “And have you talked to Akaashi?”

“Hey, this isn’t about me.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes right as Kemna stepped out of the bathroom, he was wearing a shirt of a cat floating in the middle of space and black pants. At the sight of him, Kuroo had forgotten the current argument and he smiled. Maybe he did have a crush on Kenma, maybe there was something infatuating about the way he forms his words and the way he smiles, the way he walks - just everything. If it was a crush, it was a small one. 

“You look good.” Kuroo said.

“T-thanks.” Kenma briskly walked to his bedroom to go hang the clothes Bokuto had given him. 

“So,” Bokuto stood up, “I’m going to get dressed because we need to get going.”

“We do?” 

“Akaashi just shot me a text about some gang of crows or something.” 

“A gang of crows?” Kuroo repeated, “Did he use the word ‘gang’ in the message?”

“No, he used the word murder.” Bokuto picked up a pair of tights of the ground, “But I don’t think that’s the right word.”

Kuroo sighed again, briefly thinking that maybe dropping out of high school wasn’t the best idea. “Okay,” he stood up, “Get dressed and I’ll go talk to Kenma before we go.”

“Good, you better talk to him.”

Kuroo peeked into Kenma’s bedroom, it was bare. All he had was a mattress, a backpack and now some new clothes. Kuroo wondered what Kenma’s life was like before they had met. He questioned if Kenma’s life was better now than it was two or three months ago. It had to be right? Life right now had to be better since he hadn’t gone back, yet. Kenma had said very little about his home life, and as Kuroo realized how little he knew about him the more foolish he felt for having developed feelings for him.

Small feelings.

Really small.

“Yes?” Kenma asked, he had noticed Kuroo lingering in the doorway.

“Hey, um…” Kuroo took a few steps into the bedroom, “So, Bokuto and I going to leave soon and I am hoping you will do something for me.”

“Depends on what it is.”

“Can you, tell me something about yourself?” Kuroo began to explain, “Every time Bokuto and I come home, could you do that? One thing, that’s all.”

Kenma blinked a few times, “Why?”

“Well, the job gets kinda dangerous and knowing there will be an interesting story or fact about you, waiting for me to come home too -- yeah um -- that, would really motivate me to come home safe.”

Kenma laughed nervously, and decided, “If it means you’ll come back safe, then yeah.”

Relieved, Kuroo smiled, “I look forward to it, then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone~!!   
> I hope you enjoyed this!! It means a lot that you've decided to read this little fic, so thank you, and thanks for your time!!!  
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
